


Never Wanna Leave This Bed

by terramous



Series: BRIAN WEEK [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/pseuds/terramous
Summary: Carlos would take anything TK gave him. Even a slap across the face. Every time TK would cup his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss, Carlos got dizzy from the sheer force of how much he never wanted the moment to end.“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” he whispered into the few inches of air between their faces. TK didn’t stir.💙TK and Carlos share a slow morning
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: BRIAN WEEK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	Never Wanna Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtosingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/gifts).



> An actual attempt at fluff that honestly felt like pulling teeth the entire time I was writing it but here it is!!
> 
> Welcome to Brian Week!! For the next week I will be posting fics every day until Brian's birthday (25th of September) because he's wonderful and he deserves it!!

There is no image Carlos would rather savour other than the way the sunbeams filtering through the gap in the curtains framed TK’s face. Carlos could happily spend the rest of his life committing each dip and curve of TK to his memory, savouring every detail.

Regardless of how much time passed or how many times Carlos woke up next to him like this, he would never be able to settle the butterflies that erupted under his skin each and every morning he had the privilege to wake up next to the man of his dreams. A nicely tousled bed head and an absence of the worry lines that Carlos wished he could smooth with kisses every time TK got worked up about things that really weren’t worth his time or concern. 

But TK wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. 

Carlos would take anything TK gave him. Even a slap across the face. Every time TK would cup his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss, Carlos got dizzy from the sheer force of how much he never wanted the moment to end. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” he whispered into the few inches of air between their faces. TK didn’t stir. 

It would be too easy to just reach across and brush his fingers through TK’s hair, but Carlos resisted the temptation. TK wouldn’t mind, he’d probably even give Carlos one of his stellar half-asleep smiles that filled Carlos with warmth. But Carlos knew how much TK needed his rest. He’d just come off of a twenty-four-hour shift and although TK always insisted he wasn’t tired, he usually was just trying to make sure no one worried about him. 

If TK let him, Carlos would happily spend the rest of his life with their skin touching; their hands intertwined, a soft kiss when they were stressed. There was nothing that Carlos yearned for more than to be close to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

What a wonderful word. One that Carlos spent so long imagining he’d finally get to use it with TK that, when he finally said it as he stood with his forehead pressed against TK, their breath intermingling, it felt like both the most natural thing in the world and a breath of fresh air at the same time. 

As carefully as possible, Carlos tucked the blankets around TK’s sleeping form, but he couldn’t help the way he leant down to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

“Mmm, I love you,” TK mumbled, nestling further into his pillow, his eyes still closed but his lips curled into a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning, sunshine, I love you too,” he whispered. 

TK groaned, reaching out for Carlos, his fingers just barely brushing Carlos’ skin. “Stay.”

Carlos leant down to press their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. TK’s soft smile was enough to make his entire body warm and fuzzy all over. “I was gonna make us something to eat.”

“Do it later.”

“It’s like 10am,” Carlos sighed, poking TK’s nose as if to reinforce his point, laughing at the way TK scrunched his face up.

“We don’t have work. It’s your day off.” TK punctuated his disappointment with a pout. 

“We should still get out of bed.”

“Cuddles first.” TK made grabby hands in Carlos’ direction, clearly not caring about being whiny and demanding still under the haze of sleep.

Carlos laughed softly, threading his hands with TK’s and giving them a little shake. “You’re so needy when you’re sleepy.”

“You love it.”

Carlos climbed back under the covers. “I do,” he murmured, pressing kisses to TK’s neck and jaw. He could listen to the laughter bubbling from TK forever. 

And then there was the startling coldness against his leg, causing him to yelp and TK to laugh harder. 

“How are your feet always so cold? And why do you always punish me for it?” 

“Because you’re warm, together we can be the ideal temperature.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, pulling TK tighter into his side. “I hate you.”

TK kicked him lightly in the shin. “You’re horrible.”

“How hypocritical of you.”

“I’m going to sleep now. You can’t be mean to me if I’m sleeping.”

“You’re terribly noisy for someone who’s asleep.” 

TK nestled his nose in the crook of Carlos’ neck. “I love you.”

Even though TK had said those three words barely five minutes ago, this was the first time he’d said them fully cognizant. Carlos’ heart skipped a beat or thirty. “I love you, too.”

And he meant it, with his whole being he was certain he’d be saying those words for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> title from: all time low - sleeping in
> 
> [tumblr](http://terramous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
